Cállame a besos
by Kiryhara
Summary: Él solo escucha, escucha y escucha mientras ella no para de gritar, así que para callarla de una vez por todas, presionó sus labios contra los de ella.


**¡Hola!**

 **Es la primera vez que Kiry publica algo para el fandom de Akatsuki No Yona así que estoy nerviosa (?) xD es algo súper cortito que empecé a escribir hace más o menos un año, pero nunca terminé y lo dejé olvidado en la carpeta del olvido (sí, tengo una carpeta con ese nombre en mi pc) y pues quise desempolvarlo y terminarlo para publicarlo a ver que tal :3 Es AU porque...no recuerdo por qué esa vez lo empecé a escribir AU, pero ni modo xD**

 **Advertencia : Posible ooc-nees.**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes que aquí utilizo.**

* * *

 **Cállame a besos.**

.

.

.

Yona no era una chica de guardar para sí misma las cosas que sentía o que pensaba. Aquel dato característico de la pelirroja no era algo nuevo para nadie, menos para Hak, que la conocía prácticamente desde que usaba pañales. El pelinegro escuchaba siempre cada queja, cada palabra, cada cosa que la chica tenía por decir sin argumentar nada realmente. Él solo escucha, escucha y escucha, a veces terminando la plática con algún comentario sarcástico.

Pero hubo un día, en el cual estaban de regreso a la casa de Yona, en dónde aquellas palabras, aquellas quejas y todo eso que ella emitía estaba siendo trasmitido hacia su persona. Y no, no era que solamente se las estuviera comentando. Estaba hablando abierta y directamente sobre él, con él.

Hak sólo escuchaba, sin mucho interés la verdad―escuchar los chismes de las demás personas era más interesante que los de sí mismo―, como Yona le comenzaba a preguntar cosas sobre las chicas que recién se habían acercado a él para, según la pelirroja, hacerle propuestas indecentes.

―Hak ―le llamó y él la miró. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los mofletes inflados aparentando ira. Ante sus ojos, la chica se veía adorable ―. ¿Me estás escuchando?

―Te estoy escuchando ―bostezó con flojera ―. Sólo que este tema la verdad no me interesa mucho.

La furia que la pelirroja sentía la hizo sonrojarse. Al parecer, había tomado lo que él había dicho de forma incorrecta, pues Hak quería comunicarle realmente que a él esas chicas no le importaban en absoluto y no lo que muy seguramente Yona habría pensado; que el pelinegro no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella tenía por decirle.

―¿No te interesa?

―No.

―¿No te intereso, entonces?

―Por supuesto que no es eso ―Hak paró al percatarse que la chica dejaba de caminar. Giró su cuerpo para enfrentarla. Ella parecía querer una explicación convincente ―. Escucha, si tanto te molesta lo que me dijeron entonces ve y reclámales.

La mirada de la chica no prometía nada bueno. Parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción y él había sido claramente el detonante.

―Hak…

El silencio pareció congelar la escena desarrollándose en plena calle, con algunos transeúntes preguntándose qué era lo que estaban haciendo aquellos adolescentes parados en medio de la cera, con cara de velorio.

El chico se quedó mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. La forma en como había mencionado su nombre destilaba seriedad, por lo que él debía devolvérsela. Decidió contraatacar rápidamente sin pensárselo dos veces.

―Yona…

Sonrió al ver la ironía que se estaba presentando, pues la mencionada apretó sus puños con impotencia. Él pocas veces la llamaba Yona así, a secas. Por lo general la llamaba princesa―por costumbre, pues desde niño le había puesto ese apodo―, así que cada vez que se refería a ella por su nombre le sorprendía.

Y entonces el volcán explotó.

―¡Ahhhh, Hak idiota! ¡¿No puedes simplemente contestar a las preguntas que te estoy haciendo?! ¡Esas chicas parecían muy sospechosas y no tenían ninguna buena intención!

Y ella continuó gritando, llamando más la atención de las personas. ¿Tanto problema por unas chicas que se le acercaron? vale, que a él tampoco le gusta cuando los chicos se le acercan a ella, pero él no le monta semejante escena y estaba cansado, quería darse una ducha y dormir y Yona continuaba gritándole. Tenía que callarla de alguna forma y de una vez darle a entender que a él esas cosas no le interesaban, pero esta vez de forma correcta, para que su pequeño cerebro de maní lo entendiese.

Yona disminuyó el tono de sus gritos cuando lo vio acercarse y su rostro mostró confusión, sin embargo continuó gritando sobre todo un poco―a él ya ni estaba prestando atención―.

Para callarla de una vez por todas, presionó sus labios contra los de ella y el griterío se esfumó. Por su parte ella quedó aturdida unos segundos, con los ojos bien abiertos, observando como Hak tenía los suyos cerrados. Así pues, cerró sus ojos un momento, sintiendo cosquilleos en sus labios y las llamadas mariposas en el estómago. El pelinegro se separó después de unos segundos, sonriéndole. Ella muy seguramente tenía el mismo color de su cabello adornando sus mejillas en ese momento.

―No me interesa lo que piensen o quieran ellas y por eso no me importa el tema. La única chica de mi interés eres tú, ¿quedó claro? ―Yona asintió en silencio ―. Ahora, mueve las piernas y vámonos a casa, novia retardada.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejando a Yona pasmada atrás.

―Hak, novio idiota ―murmuró, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios ―. ¡Espérame!

* * *

 **The end xD**

 **Como dije, es súper corto pero espero que por eso no sea menos bueno (?) en cuanto al título...la verdad no me convenció, pero no encontré nada más que se le asemejara a la idea y la trama en general, por lo que me quedé con ese. Yo chupo para hacer títulos.**

 **Hak y Yona me encantan como pareja, y bueno, hace rato quería poner mi granito de arena con esta shipp en el fandom :3 a pesar de que son prácticamente canon (¡Tienen que serlo, joder!).**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de esto :3 los reviews son siempre amados por nosotros los fanfiker's x3**

 **Kiry se despide, paz ^3^**


End file.
